1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a friction-ring transmission having two roller bodies spaced apart from one another by a gap, which correspond with one another, rotating on axial roller body axes, by way of a friction ring, in which the friction ring is disposed to be displaceable axially, along the gap, by an adjustment path, in an adjustment bridge that is freely displaceable axially. Also, the invention relates to a friction-ring transmission having two roller bodies spaced apart from one another by a gap, which correspond with one another, rotating on axial roller body axes, by way of a friction ring, in which the friction ring is disposed to be displaceable axially, along the gap, by an adjustment path, in an adjustment bridge that is freely guided axially, in a cage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such adjustment bridges are known from the state of the art, for example as described in EP 0 878 641 A1 and EP 0 980 993 A2, and can be held in a cage and articulated on by way of this cage. However, in this connection there is the risk that the adjustment bridge can cant between the guide rods of the cage in question. This risk exists not only with regard to a cage but also in general, if the adjustment bridge is guided on guide rods.